Drawn to you
by lonesomeshark
Summary: 'I've always been drawn to her and it's time for me to do something about it.' A story of how we met until how we came to be. rated T for language (not much but just for precaution.)


**A/N: This is the first ever fanfic I've posted... It's AU, SasuSaku and I portrayed the characters as I see fit to the story hopefully it wasn't too OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just borrowing the characters**

* * *

**Drawn to you**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

* * *

I've never expected this to happen but I found myself drawn to her. When I first met her, we didn't seem like the type to get along. She was one of those girls that were content with just being in one place concentrating on her studies as if the world around her didn't exist. I don't know why but I made sure she stayed that way. I liked to think she was better off not being bothered. We never talked though, I just kept her away from ruckus without even knowing her name. Oddly, she never complained.

The first time she caught my attention was a year after we met. I'm surprised on how much she changed within the year. Gone was her nerdy look and I found my heart skip a beat when I see her and her carnation colored hair; was it always that color? Or was I just too preoccupied to notice before. I slapped my forehead when I realized what her name meant. 'Cherry Blossom' yeah it suited her.

I don't really recall when it happened but we became extremely close. She came to me when she was troubled and I to her. When my parents died, she was the one who listened; she'd comfort me, support me, saw the weaker side of me. She became my rock. I made sure that I would always be there to protect her too. However, when my brother tried to kill me, everything changed. I distanced myself from her to protect her, but all I did was hurt her. I became cold. I pushed her away knowing that she is the only one that knows me and can pull me out of the darkness.

When I finally got out of my dark hole and knew that it was safe, when my scumbag brother was finally killed through lethal injection, I knew what I had to do; I was to get her back no matter what it takes. How I am going to do that was beyond me. I just tried my best to become her friend once more and slowly we became close again. I'm amazed at how she accepted me openly after I pushed her so far before.

She was the school's top student, yet she was so humble about it. She was always busy with teachers and school activities because other than her brain she was extremely beautiful. Yet no matter how busy she was she always helped me with my work even if I didn't really need it. I used it as an excuse to get closer to her though. We often chat on the phone for hours just discussing school related things, but I didn't mind as long as I can hear her voice.

One day when they posted the results for class, we found out that her rank had dropped. She's devastated. I didn't know what to do, as her friend I sat there with her on the school corridor and held her in my arms as she silently shed her tears. During lunch time on that same day, we found that our project was chosen to be a part of the school exhibit and we had to create a diorama showcasing it. We agreed to make it at her place and I was to stay the night.

Before we started the project, she opened up to me about the sadness and disappointment she was feeling because of the happenings earlier. She once again cried to me about how her parents were working hard for her so that she be able to study and yet she failed to be the best. She was silly like that, her parents were very proud of her no matter what. I knew because I came to know them from the years of our friendship. I just let her release all her pent up frustrations and offered her some words of comfort.

While doing the project at about midnight she fell asleep on her bed while I was working on the diorama. I let her sleep for I knew she's tired. Now and again I would look at her sleeping form making sure that she was ok. Her eyes were a little red and swollen, probably because of the crying. When I was almost done, I heard her stir and she mumbled in her sleep. The words that came out of her mouth were something that made my heart beat like a thousand drums. 'Sasuke-kun… I love you' was she dreaming, more importantly was she dreaming of me and confessing to me in her sleep. I didn't know what to make of it. I finally know how she felt about me. But I couldn't be sure because I couldn't confirm it. She was asleep; she probably won't even remember this. Then I decided that I should find out as soon as possible. I sighed then crawled to my sleeping bag to get some well deserved sleep.

I woke up slightly the next day to the sound of footsteps. They were light and careful to stir any commotion. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw her looking at the diorama that I finished last night with a blush on her face. She may have felt a little guilty for falling asleep on me. 'Maybe I can tease her a bit later was what I thought before I went back to sleep.

The day of the exhibit, she apologized to me countless of times for falling asleep and thus making me do most of the work. I reassured her that it was fine since she did most of the research on the project even before the diorama was made. At that time I was being a little mischievous, so I told her that she could make up for it if she kissed me on the cheek. Her eyes went wide and her face turned a cute shade of red as she playfully punched me on the arm. What came next startled me though; she grabbed my shirt collar and planted a kiss on my left cheek. It was my turn to turn unusually red.

During the school festival she was chosen to represent our class in the pageant. At first she refused, saying she wasn't pretty enough. But after much convincing, I finally agreed to be the one to plead to her to represent the class. I told her that it would be a great opportunity and that Sensei hand chose her because she was best suited for the job. She agreed but with one condition. I had to be her partner for the talent part. Knowing that I couldn't convince her otherwise I agreed. Besides, we would need a lot of practice which meant we would have more time to spend together. I didn't mind looking like an idiot from time to time as long as it's for her.

During practices, we became closer than ever before. As I led her in the dance I feel more and more connected to her than ever before. It's as if each step we took, we were opening windows to our emotions and even though I really don't know what she was feeling, it seemed so natural and mutual that I didn't care. That's when I realized that I can never let her go. I must tell her how I feel. I decided to do so at the end of the festival.

On the day of the festival, I'm determined to tell Sakura how I felt for her but I knew I had to wait until the end of the competition so that she could focus. When I entered the classroom everyone was like ants running around, preparing everything that was needed for the pageant. Like her, I was pulled around like a rag-doll being fitted for my costume. While one of my classmates was adjusting tux I was wearing, I looked at her from the corner of the room and saw that she was looking at me. When she noticed I was looking at her as well I smiled and saw pink tinting her cheeks. 'Adorable' was what I thought of her.

When she walked down the runway for the first event, I felt my heart sink and my face burn. The dress she was wearing accentuated every part of her body. I felt blood rushing through various parts of my body but at the same time I was feeling anger from all the other guys in the room that were screaming and whistling at her, looking at her with lewd eyes. How I wanted to punch them for looking at her like that. She should treated with respect, damn it!

When we danced during the talent part, it seemed that we were more fired up. I felt more intimate with her during our time on the stage than when we were just practicing. As the music played, I could feel my heart beating with the melody and her movements. I felt elated as I twirled her around, lifting her up and dipping her body. When the music was dying down and we were about to do the last move, I felt myself lose control, after the dance, I did something that surprised every single person watching, even myself, I kissed her, passionately, on the lips, on stage, in front of the entire school. She shyly kissed me back whilst slowly closing her eyes. When we broke apart, the entire room was quiet. We looked into each other eyes then we're taken away from our thoughts when the entire auditorium bursts into cheers and claps. We even earned a standing ovation from the panel of judges.

She ended up winning the entire thing. I was even awarded with a ribbon for winning best talent with her. Our class decided to celebrate the win by ordering food and having a little party inside the classroom since we couldn't leave school grounds until the festival was over. Everyone was hounding me about the little stint I pulled during our number. They asked if we had planned it. Needless to say I was so embarrassed that I just blushed and walked out of the room since I needed to sort things out with her before I could say anything anyway. That kiss was the most spontaneous thing I've ever done in my life.

I told her to meet me at the roof after she finished the interviews for the school newspaper. I wanted to wait for her outside of the auditorium but I got pulled by my classmates to our room. When I finally escaped the class, I rushed over to the roof hoping that I arrive there before her so I could prepare myself for what I was going to do.

After about 15 minutes of waiting on the roof, she finally arrived. I was leaning on the edge of the railing looking over the festival activities when she tapped my shoulder with her finger. She was back to wearing her school uniform but her hair was still styled and she was still wearing make-up. I faced her then took her in my arms for a hug. It was something we always seemed to do naturally especially when one of us did something extremely well or when one of us is sad, in this case it was the former. She uttered a 'Thank you' before leaving my embrace but I wouldn't let her.

She looked up at me when I didn't break the hug and asked me 'What's wrong?' I told her that I just wanted to hold her longer and that I had something to say. She nodded her head indicating that she will listen while wrapping her arms around my waist tighter; making my heart beat more erratic than it was before. I took in a deep breath before I kissed the top of her head and starting to tell her everything that was on my mind.

"Sakura" I started, she didn't stir, "That kiss on the stage pretty much sums up what I feel for you. You have been my best friend for a very long time and I was afraid to tell you how I felt because I thought that it would ruin our friendship" she raised her head to face me pushing her chin to my chest, "But, the thought of being just your friend is making me go insane. After I lost my parents, you were the only thing left that was special to me and I wanted to protect you with all my strength." I looked into her sea-foam green orbs and continued "when my brother threatened my life all I could think about was if I died, I couldn't protect you anymore. I distanced myself from you so that you could get used to me not being there if my brother did kill me. Now that he's dead, there's nothing else standing in the way." I took in another deep breath "I love you Haruno Sakura, with every part of me. If you let me, I wish to stay by your side for as long as you'll have me"

From my place I saw her smiling at me with tears forming at her eyes. I lifter my hand and wiped the tears away with my thumb. She leaned her face to touch my hand and said "You're such an idiot Sasuke-kun" that made me look questioningly at her "You have held my heart ever since the first time we met. You would always make sure that no one was bothering my studies by glaring at the noisy kids when they would come near me during free time. You kept the bullies away from me. Whenever you opened up to me, you made me feel special. It made me comfortable with you and I knew that there would no one else for me but you. Even when you distanced yourself from me all I could think about was how you're doing this to protect me." She raised her arms to my neck "Whenever you would wrap your arms protectively against me. I couldn't get enough. I love you" she tilted her head a little higher while I slowly leaned mine towards her.

As the sun was setting, I captured her lips with mine as our bodies clung to each other in a seemingly unbreakable embrace. Tears fell from her eyes as if releasing all the unsaid pain caused by our naivety to know that we have felt and enduring not saying anything to each other for way to long. As I deepened the kiss, hungry, possessive, all I could think of was why was I stupid enough not to notice immediately her feelings. She returned the kiss with the same passion as me as if saying that she will be here for me. Always.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.. :) R&R .. sorry for the title. it was the first thing to come in my mind. ****Don't bash me too much ok.. ;)**


End file.
